Usuario:Dark Neko Kasai/El juego de Liz
REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1.-Como te sientes hoy? Confront! You look so cool - Kasane Teto Comentario: Me siento guay... siempre que me enfrente a lo que sea. Mola o3o 2.-Llegaras lejos en la vida? Time of Dying - Three Days Grace Comentario: Mierda... ¿Llegaré lejos siendo tiempo para morir...? e_e 3.-como te ven tus amigos? You and I - TATU comentario: Me ven como tú y yo. No lo pillo ewe 4.-te casaras? Sexy and I know it - LMFAO comentario: Me casaré, y además soy sexy y lo sé... Rwaaar ;) (? 5.-Cual es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Enclosure - Rin/Len Kagamine Comentario: ¿Que está cerrado? Mierda, y yo que quería hablar... (?) 6.-Cuál es la historia de tu vida? The last crusade - Epica Comentario: La historia de mi vida es que... ¿hice la última cruzada? Tan vieja no soy >.> 7.-Como fue la secundaria? This is war - 30STM Comentario: Seeeh, la secundaria fue una guerra .3. Qué bien me conoces, querido test (? 8.-Como saldras adelante en la vida? Iridescent - Linkin Park comentario: ¿Saldré adelante siendo iridescente? Creo que ya lo pillo e_e 9.-que es lo mejor de tus amigos? Pain - Three Days Grace Comentario: Lo mejor de mis amigos es que... ¿producen dolor? No me recuerdes a los gilipollas de mi colegio, POR FAVOR ¬.¬ 10.-una canción que describa a tus padres?. Capriccio Farce - Vocaloid Comentario: No comments e3e 11.-como va tu vida? You raise me up (Jap) (RXJ soundtrack) - Inori comentario: Mi vida es que alguien me ayude a levantarme... Está bien eso ^^ 12.-que canción tocaran en tu funeral? What have you done - Within Temptation comentario: Se preguntarán qué he hecho en mi vida... Archivo:.v..jpg 13.-Como te ve el mundo? Catalyst - Linkin Park comentario: Me ven como un catalizador... Me siento utilizada >o< 14.-Tendras una vida feliz? They don't care about us - Dancing inmates (Michael Jackson - This is it) comentario: ¿Seré feliz si no se preocupan por mí...? Mierda... 15.-Que piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace comentario: Me odian ;w; Archivo:Forever Alone.png 16.-No apta para menores Waiting for the end - Linkin Park comentario: Estoy esperando el fin... no me extraña que ni se me acerquen. Soy un jodido peligro ;w; (? 17.-como puedo hacerme feliz? World's End Dancehall - Rin/Len Kagamine comentario: ¿Puedo ser feliz en el baile del fin del mundo? Nadie me quiere e_e 18.-que deberias hacer con tu vida? I=Fantasy - SeeU comentario: Debería ser una fantasía. Me odias, maldito test >-> 19.-Algún dia tendras un hijo? The show must go on - Queen comentario: Tendré un hijo... ¿cuando el show deba empezar? ._. 20.-con que canción harias streaptice? Burning in the skies - Linkin Park Comentario: Haría streaptice cuando me esté quemando en los cielos. No comments e_e 21.-si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces ¿que harias? Judgement Day - Harry Gregson-Williams comentario: Llamaría a Arceus Archivo:Fuckyea.gif 22.-que piensa tu mama de ti? Black Cats of the Eve - Rin/Len Kagamine comentario: Mi madre piensa que en Halloween me transformo en un gato negro Archivo:Cara tierna.png 23.-Cual es tu secreto mas oscuro? Alluring Secret~Black Vow - Rin Kagamine comentario: Que tengo un voto negro... soy malvada (? 24.-cual es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Nyan Nyan - Vocaloid comentario: ¿Que es un gatito...? e_é 25.-Como es tu personalidad? Swordplay - Kingdom of Heaven comentario: ¿Mi personalidad es que soy un juego de espadas? 26.-que canción sera tocada en tu boda? Dear You - Utaune Nami comentario: Querido tú... suena bien... 27.-¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? Far Away - Nickelback comentario: Me iría muy lejos... ¡¿cuántas veces más me vas a decir que me odias, maldito test?! Archivo:D8.png 28.-cuales son tus aspiraciónes? Lies - Evanescence comentario: ¿Mi aspiración es mentir? Yaj, me das asco, test >.> 29.-que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Wall Breached - Kingdom of Heaven comentario: Que he roto muros...